About Time
by MintLeafeon
Summary: Just how long are they going to argue over this entire thing? It's already been two weeks, and the three are still arguing over who Ryoma was with during Valentine's Day. Let's just hope they get this solved soon or this early birthday celebration will not turn out well for any of them…


**Title: **About Time

**Summary:** Just how long are they going to argue over this entire thing? It's already been two weeks, and the three are still arguing over who Ryoma was with during Valentine's Day. Let's just hope they get this solved soon or this early birthday celebration will not turn out well for any of them…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"I'm telling you that nothing is going on between me and him," Ryoma sighed over the phone as he lay back in his bed in his room.

The other two still weren't happy with finding out that he had spent Valentine's Day with someone else other than them. It wasn't his fault was it? He was bored, and he was lonely. He could at least spend it with a friend right?

Although… Ryoma would have to pop a question to the two later on… First was the hard part… Getting them to calm down!

Lifting his wrist, he couldn't help but relax a bit at seeing the now slightly familiar piece of silver with his name on it. Ever since he had met up with the other during Valentine's Day, he had been wearing it for some odd reason. He liked it after all, but it seemed to make his two boyfriends furious when they saw him around with it.

Come to think of it, it had been two weeks ever since they started arguing and tomorrow was going to be when they celebrated Fuji's birthday early considering it wasn't a leap year that year.

Sighing through the phone and hearing more yelling coming from Fuji, he lifted up the locket he had also received from the other person on Valentine's Day. He couldn't help but smile at it even though Fuji was starting to yell even louder, most likely to get his attention, before finally being calmed down by Tezuka.

Ryoma would always be able to count on Tezuka to calm Fuji down if he wasn't able to. Although to be honest, he would never be prepared for the cold tone that answered the phone right after.

"You had better come out to talk to us sometime soon," Tezuka ordered the younger boy over the phone.

If there had to be one thing that Ryoma was bad at, it would be taking orders such as these. If it had to deal with training or practice like in the past, then he'd be fine with it, but with this?

Ryoma sighed again before letting his head plop down into the pillow. "You won't even let me explain the entire thing to you two, so why should I?"

"You had better Ryoma," the emerald-haired boy heard from further back in the call. Must have been Fuji considering it was a less demanding that Tezuka's voice.

"Look you two. You said you weren't able to spend Valentine's Day with me-"

"That doesn't mean you go ahead and spend it with another guy!" Fuji exclaimed, interrupting Ryoma's explanation.

"So you wanted me to spend the day alone? Is that it?" he snarled over the phone. He couldn't help but be a little rude. Ryoma was starting to get really irritated with his boyfriends over this entire situation, especially with the fact that they would never let him fully explain the entire dang thing.

"Now Ryoma, you know we didn't want to leave you during that day-"

"But you did leave Kunimitsu, and I wasn't going to spend that entire day alone with Karupin. You two have been leaving more and more often for job opportunities along with family outings, so I've been getting left home a lot," Ryoma sneered, interrupting his former captain this time around.

"Ryoma, we-"

"I've heard enough. I'll see you tomorrow at the park," Ryoma said, immediately hanging up the phone before covering his eyes with his arm. "This just couldn't get any worse…"

A loud knock was heard on his door, making him move his arm just a tad to look over. "Seishounen! Someone is here to see ya!" Nanjiroh practically yelled through the door.

"Let 'em in," Ryoma answered, definitely knowing that it wasn't his two boyfriends that had come over.

"Hello Echizen," another male greeted as Nanjiroh opened and closed the door.

"Hey," Ryoma greeted back, sending a weak wave over to the male before covering his eyes again. It was the same guy that had indirectly caused this entire misunderstanding with the two.

"I heard you three were fighting?" the other offered as a conversation starter, albeit a bit hesitantly as he shifted slightly on his feet.

"Pretty much," Ryoma muttered under his breath. "They won't even let me explain, and his mini-celebration for his birthday is tomorrow…"

"That's right," the other said, looking thoughtful before pulling something out of his pocket. "Would you?" He left the question open-ended, hoping that Ryoma would be able to tell what he was requesting.

Ryoma shifted so that he was fully looking at the thing the other was holding before smirking just a tad to show that he understood. "Yeah. I'll make sure to."

"Thank you," the other said.

With that little arrangement settled, the two moved onto lighter topics in order to ease the stress of the fight from Ryoma's mind. It wouldn't do well for Ryoma to lose sleep or health because of stress now would it? The three may have been arguing, but they would never want to endanger each other's health… right?

* * *

Ryoma sat down on a park bench, waiting for his two boyfriends to arrive so that they could finally talk about the entire situation. Let's hope that the two actually let Ryoma explain this time around.

Ryoma sighed as he fingered the two presents he had in his hand. One was his own present to Fuji. The other present was the other male's present to the male.

Leaning back against the bench he was sitting on, he couldn't help but take a look at the sky. "Stupid Syuu… Stupid Mitsu… Wouldn't even let me explain…"

"Maybe you could now," a voice said from behind him, making him bend his head further back to see an upside-down version of his two boyfriends.

"You won't interrupt me like you have been doing for the past two weeks?" Ryoma questioned, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"We're sorry for that…" Fuji muttered, looking down at the ground. "We were just so angry…"

"You didn't even let me explain the entire situation without yelling at me over and over again," Ryoma commented, not letting him have it easy after what he had done.

"We'll let you explain now. No interruptions. We promise," Tezuka said, reaching over to take Ryoma's hand as Fuji did the same.

Ryoma sighed before starting to talk. He told the two how lonely he felt he was going to be during the holiday and how he was happy that he wouldn't have to spend it alone when the other had called. Ryoma made sure to tell the two that he would never cheat on them, but it was hard to just spend the day alone, especially that day, so he couldn't help but spend it with another.

"We're sorry Ryoma, we didn't mean to make you feel that lonely," Fuji said, kissing the top of Ryoma's head. When Fuji pulled away, he noticed the two boxes in Ryoma's hand. "What are those Ryo-chan?"

"Early birthday presents," he answered, handing them both over. "From me and the other."

"The other? You still won't tell us who it is?"

"You have to find out yourself," Ryoma smirked, teasing the other two.

"Ryo-chan!" Fuji whined, still smiling as he and Tezuka both kissed Ryoma's forehead.

"I'm just finally glad that you two aren't yelling at me," Ryoma commented, pulling the two onto the bench he was sitting on.

"We're sorry about that. It's just… We were waiting for you to come home, and then when you do, we here that someone is with you. We didn't know who the other was, but we definitely heard what was in his voice…" Fuji explained a bit sheepishly.

"So pretty much, you two were jealous," Ryoma concluded with a small smirk on his face seeing the somewhat sheepish looks on his two boyfriends' faces. That smirk turned into a small smile. "You two worry too much. I'd never cheat on you with anyone," he said, kissing the two of them on the lips.

"Thank you Ryoma," Tezuka said, glad that the two were forgiven.

"But this doesn't mean I won't forget how stupid the argument was," Ryoma commented with another smirk, making the two sigh.

"Of course," the two muttered under their breath.

"Happy early birthday Syuusuke," Ryoma said, chuckling a bit.

"And a good one at that."

"Although there is something I'd like to talk to you two about."

"And what would that be?"

Here Ryoma smirked. "Catch me and find out," he challenged before springing up from the bench and running.

"Ryoma!" the two yelled, chasing after him.

If they wanted to know what Ryoma had planned, they'll have to catch him first!


End file.
